Life (kyumin family)
by hyejinpark
Summary: hanya cerita singkat tentang kehidupan keluarga Kyumin dengan si kecil Sandeul... happy reading.
1. Flu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life (Kyumin family)**

**Drabble singkat tentang kehidupan Kyumin berserta si kecil Sandeul**

**Written by heyjinpark****2014**

**Disclaimer: original by hyejinpark present**

**Warning: GS|OOC|Married life_Family|don't like don't read|plagiat not allowed|**

**Rate : K+**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sore hari dikediaman keluarga Cho Kyuhyun.**

Sungmin, nyonya rumah itu tampak mengelus punggung puterinya lembut dalam gendongannya.

Sandeul , gadis kecil itu tengah meminum susunya dari dot, mengingat rewelnya dia karena sakit flu.

Ia bangun pagi-pagi sekali dan mengeluh jika hidungnya mampet, serta mata dan tenggorokannya terasa panas. Sedari tadi gadis kecil itu juga tidak mau lepas dari gendongan ibunya.

Sempat juga Sandeul merengek minta ikut ayahnya untuk ke kantor, sehingga mengharuskan Kyuhyun keliling rumah sambil menggendong Sandeul dulu sampai gadis kecilnya tertidur lagi, yah biarpun hanya sebentar ia tertidur.

"omma" rengek Sandeul,

"nde"

Sungmin berdehem lalu membawanya ke pangkuannya. Gadis mungil jiplakan dirinya itu lalu melesakkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher sang ibu seraya mengucek mata dan hidungnya,

"mampet ya?"

Sungmin lalu mengelap ingus Sandeul yang sedikit keluar dengan sapu tangan yang dikantonginya sejak tadi.

"hiks,hiks, omma" gumam Sandeul sengau dan parau,

Kemudian ibu mertuanya datang membawa balsem hangat khusus anak, dan langsung ia oleskan ke dada dan punggung Sandeul.

"kemana lagi sih appamu itu!" omel Kim Heechul kesal lantaran Kyuhyun, puteranya lebih memetingkan pekerjaan ketimbang puterinya yang sedang sakit.

"hari ini ada rapat yang penting sekali ommanim, jadi pulangnya agak telat" jawab Sungmin sembari membenarkan lagi piyama Sandeul.

"aishh! Apasih yang dia lakukan diluar? Rapat saja! Tidak tahu apa jika putrinya sakit. Tidak appanya, tidak puteranya, sama saja!"

"dua Cho itu lebih memetingkan pekerjaan" Heechul menyinggung anak dan suaminya sendiri…

cerocos ibu mertuanya lagi kemudian beralih mengelus kening sang cucu, guna memeriksa jika demamnya sudah sedikit turun.

Sementara Sungmin yang merasa tidak enak memilih diam dan mendudukan Sandeul di sofa. Sembari gadis kecilnya itu meminum susunya dari dot,dan menatap sayu ibu dan neneknya yang sedang bicara.

.

.

.

**Malam harinya di kediaman keluarga Cho.**

Cho Sandeul gadis kecil itu terlelap setelah dokter datang dan memberinya obat. Panasnya juga berangsur turun.

Sungmin duduk disamping puterinya yang tengah tertidur lelap. Dielusnya sayang kepala sang puteri. Ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang, karena demam Sandeul mulai turun.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka,

Sungmin menengok dan mendapati sang suami sudah pulang. Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka lalu ikut duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengamati raut polos Sandeul.

Gadis kecil jiplakan Sungmin itu terlelap damai dengan plester demam bermotif pororo tertempel didahinya. Dinaikkan lagi selimut baby pink milik Sandeul sebatas leher guna membuatnya semakin hangat.

"dokter bilang ia hanya demam karena kelelahan akibat aktivitasnya. Istirahat beberapa hari maka ia akan segera sembuh" jelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti, ia menghela nafas… baru saja saat ia sampai depan pintu rumah tadi ibunya, nyonya Cho Heechul sudah menyambutnya dengan omelan karena dirinya lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dari pada puterinya sendiri.

"ayolah omma, tadi ada rapat yang sangat penting dan bukankah ada Sungmin dan omma dirumah?" batinnya mengiba, meminta ampun saat Heechul terus mengocehinya di pintu depan.

"akan kusuruh ajhuma menyiapkan air hangat" ujar Sungmin lalu bangkit dari duduknya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, rasa lelah masih menghinggapinya.

"Min, gomawo" ujar Kyuhyun tersenyum, Sungmin berbalik lalu mengecup pipi suaminya sekilas, ia tahu jika Kyuhyun saat ini sangat lelah,

"mandi dan tidur setelah ini" ujar Sungmin lembut.

Sandeul membuka matanya, ia terbangun dan mendapati sebuah tangan hangat sedang mengelus dahinya.

Gadis kecil itu pun mengucek matanya sembari menatap wajah sang ayah yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"appa" ujarnya serak,

"Uri Sandeul sudah bangun ?" Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Sandeul mengangguk, lalu gadis kecilnya itu meminta digendong dan dipeluk oleh Kyuhyun sembari menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu.

Kyuhyun tak keberatan, dengan penuh sayang pria bermanik onik itu mengelus punggung puteri kecilnya itu,dengan penuh sayang ia menggendong Sandeul mengitari rumah. Dan juga menyanyikan lagi merdu untuk puterinya.

'cup'

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi gembil Sandeul,

"cepat sembuh uri Sandeuli"

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah membaca^^.

Sign

.hyejinpark.

.


	2. yang tersayang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life (Kyumin family)**

**Drabble singkat tentang kehidupan Kyumin berserta si kecil Sandeul**

**Written by heyjinpark****2014**

**Disclaimer: original by hyejinpark present**

**Warning: GS|OOC|Married life_Family|don't like don't read|plagiat not allowed|**

**Rate : K+**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Samohaeyo (yang tersayang)|**

**.**

Setelah hari yang sangat melelahkan, meeting berjam-jam dengan klien serta harus keluar kota untuk survey lapangan dan bergumul dengan berkas-berkas penting.

Lalu dimarihi ibunya karena pulang malam. Mendapati puterinya yang sedang rewel karena flu tapi Kyuhyun malah sedang tersenyum bangga sekarang, karena baru saja membuat gadis kecilnya pulas kembali,

"mendekap Sandeul dalam gendongan appa, lalu bernyanyi mengitari rumah selama hampir satu jam. Aigoo,puteri kecil appa ini manjanya…"

Kecup Kyuhyun kemudian, tersenyum melihat photo keluarga kecil mereka yang terpajang apik di nakas ranjang.

"persis sekali seperti…. Ommanya" batin Kyuhyun.

'krieet'

Suara pintu terdengar terbuka, Kyuhyun menoleh, dan mendapati sesosok kepala yang menyembul masuk dari balik pintu.

"seperti hantu" kekeh Kyuhyun dalam hati,

"tidur?" tanya Sungmin berbisik lirih saat melihat wajah pulas Sandeul masih dalam dekapan hangat sang ayah.

"nde" jawabnya lirih sembari membaringkan Sandeul ke ranjang mereka, lalu menyelimuti gadis kecilnya itu hingga batas leher, membuatnya hangat.

Kedua orang tua itu tersenyum, melihat pulasnya tidur gadis kecil empat tahun itu.

"waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian menatap istrinya,

"air hangatnya sudah dingin perlu kuhangatkan lagi atau…."

Sungmin tersenyum jahil seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

"sudah makan malam?" balik tanya Sungmin memasang pose aegyo miliknya.

Kyuhyun terlihat menikmati 'makan malam telatnya' dalam diam, tentu saja karena waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Sedangkan Sungmin tampak asyik memperhatikan suaminya makan layaknya sebuah tontonan yang menarik.

"mashita?" tanya Sungmin sambil menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

"hm, mashita… apakah Sandeul sangat rewel tadi? " Kyuhyun lalu mengambil lagi potongan daging kecap saus wijen di meja,

"demamnya memang sudah turun, tapi hidungnya masih mampet makanya masih agak rewel" jawab Sungmin seadanya, lalu…

"coba yang ini juga"

Sungmin menaruh potongan paprika hijau itu ke nasi yang akan di makan Kyuhyun.

Tiba –tiba saja pria onik itu berjengit tak suka, dan memilih potongan acar lobak saja,

"Min…" keluhnya bak anak kecil,

"ish, makan itu Kyu! Bahkan uri Sandeul tidak protes sepertimu"

Sungmin pun mengeluarkan attack aegyonya, guna membuat sang suami memakan sayuran hijau itu,

Kyuhyun mendadak luluh….

"sekarang sedang musim flu, kau harus makan sayur supaya sehat!"

Lagi, dan lagi, Sungmin menyendokkan tumisan sayur itu ke mulut Kyuhyun.

"yang tersayang, mana boleh sakit"

Sungmin tersenyum manis lalu mengedipkan matanya, menahan tawanya saat melihat raut pucat Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak kuat menelan makanannya.

"air…. Minhh"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life_Kyumin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai mandi, dengan masih menyampirkan handuk putih kecil itu di pundaknya lalu duduk di samping Sungmin.

"dia sangat mirip denganmu" lirih Kyuhyun pada Sungmin,

"nde?" Sungmin menoleh, mengambil alih mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun sekarang.

"uri Sandeul, sangat mirip denganmu" ulang Kyuhyun.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil lalu beralih mengusap dahi berkeringat puterinya setelah selesai dengan rambut Kyuhyun.

Wanita bermanik rubah itu menerawang…

"dulu, kufikir aku tidak bisa melihatnya sampai sebesar ini…" ucap Sungmin terharu,

Mengingat bagaimana kerasnya usaha Sungmin saat melahirkan Sandeul. Kyuhyun jadi teringat, saat Sungmin mengandung Sandeul…

Ada sedikit masalah dalam darah Sungmin saat ia mengandung Sandeul, sehingga mengharuskannya menjalani terapi berupa suntikan guna mengencerkan aliran darahnya.

Sungmin bahkan terancam terkena struk atau bahkan yang terburuk adalah kehilangan nyawanya saat melahirkan. Selama kurun waktu delapan bulan, Sungmin harus kebal menahan tusukan jarum setiap harinya.

Tangan, lengan, perut, punggung hingga pahanya membiru akibat suntikan yang diterimanya setiap hari. Dan setiap hari itu juga Kyuhyunlah yang memberikan suntikan itu kepada Sungmin.

Tega tidak tega sih, namun mau bagaimana lagi…

Ada rasa membuncah, saat mendapat respon berupa tendangan bayi mungil mereka di perut Sungmin. itu tandanya Sandeul tumbuh dengan baik dan sehat. Karena asupan makanannya tidak terhambat karena darah Sungmin yang mengental.

"Min… terimakasih, terimakasih banyak untuk semuanya" Kyuhyun merengkuh istrinya kedalam dekapan yang hangat.

"terimakasih karena kau baik-baik saja sampai sekarang, terimakasih…"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, mendengarkan ucapan Kyuhyun barusan. Merasa bersyukur karena memiliki Kyuhyun dan Sandeul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca^^**

**.**

**Sign**

**.hyejinpark.**

**.**


	3. weekend

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Life (Kyumin family)**

**Drabble singkat tentang kehidupan Kyumin berserta si kecil Sandeul**

**Written by heyjinpark****2014**

**Disclaimer: original by hyejinpark present**

**Warning: GS|OOC|Married life_Family|don't like don't read|plagiat not allowed|**

**Rate : K+**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**|Weekend|**

**.**

Suasana akhir pekan yang cukup cerah untuk berpergian keluar rumah.

Sandeul tampak antusias dan girang tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan 'Baro oppa-nya' di café milik Yesung, ayah Kim Baro.

"appa ppaliwa!" rengek Sandeul menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih mengambil kunci mobil.

Kaki kecilnya menghentak-hentak merasa bosan menunggu.

"aigoo, uri Sandeul " Kyuhyun yang gemas langsung saja menghujani puterinya itu dengan ciuman.

"appa, geli, hihihi.. ommaaaa appa jorok! Cium-cium Sandeulie" rengeknya, cemberut melipat tangan di dada, mengerucutkan bibir kecil mungilnya, bagian dari aegyo yang diturunkan Sungmin padanya.

"mwo? Jorok apanya? Appa kan Cuma mau cium puteri kecil appa sendiri masa tidak boleh" rajuk Kyuhyun lalu memangku Sandeul sambil berjongkok, kembali menggelitik dan mengusilinya lagi.

"ishhh appa! Sandeuli kan sudah dewasa, iya kan omma" rajuknya dengan cadel yang khas anak kecil.

"iya" jawab Sungmin seadaanya lalu menegur Kyuhyun yang belum bosan-bosannya mengusili Sandeul.

"appa" tegur Sungmin jengah.

Mengajak duo cho itu masuk ke mobil.

"Gom sema-ri-ga ,Han chi-be-yi-so,Appa gom, Omma gom, Ae-gi gom, " Sandeul menunjuk Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan dirinya sendiri sesuai urutan lagu yang dinyanyikannya,

"Appa gommun tung-tung-hae, Omma gommun nal-shin-hae ,Ae-gi gommun na bul-gwi-yo-wo" lanjutnya lagi kemudian mengajak bunny boneka kelincinya untuk bergoyang.

"Ryeong nuna masih Jeju?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan fokus menyetir,

"nde, dia harus mengawal muridnya yang study tour disana, jadinya Baro dititipkan di café bersama Yesung oppa" jawab Sungmin,

"Sandeuli awas jatuh nak" cemas Sungmin saat melihat gadis cilik itu berdiri sambil berputar-putar dimobil yang sedang berjalan,

"hishuk,hishuk cha-rhan-da" kekehnya tertawa senang.  
>.<p>

.

.

.

"aigoo, coba lihat siapa yang datang" sambut Lee Donghae pria yang baru satu tahun ini menjalani kehidupan barunya bersama Eunhyuk istrinya yang kini tengah hamil besar.

"Donghae samchon" panggilnya dan langsung saja gadis itu masuk ke dalam pangkuan Donghae.

"eoh, oppa kesini juga?" tanya Sungmin

"nde, sejak semalam Hyukie ingin sekali makan waffle di sini" jawab Donghae,

"tapi, bukannya makan waffle malah ia mampir dulu ke salon seberang. Mau mengubah warna rambut katanya" lanjut Donghae santai,

"kau tidak ikut menemaninya hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang muncul tiba-tiba,

"aigoo, mengagetkanku saja. Dia ingin berdua saja dengan uri aegya" jawab Donghae, lalu mencium pipi gembil Sandeul gemas.

"ish, omma samchon mencium Sandeulie" ia pun menghindar melepasakan diri dari Donghae lalu langsung berlari ke atas, menuju ruang istirahat mencari 'Baro oppanya'

"Hei, Sandeul mau kemana samchonkan masih kangen"

"hentikan itu hyung, itu menggelikan"

Ujar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sependapat…

"eoh, Sandeul?"

Yesung yang baru saja turun dari tangga dikejutkan Sandeul yang sedang berlari kecil,

"anyeong haseyo ajhusi, Baro oppa-nya ada?" tanya sopan,

"eoh, diatas, hati-hati naiknya" jawab Yesung tersenyum,

"wah kalian sudah datang? Mau pesan apa ?" sapa Yesung tersenyum pada semuanya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di ruang atas, tampak Baro yang tengah sibuk dengan crayon warna-warninya.

"Baro oppa anyeong"

'glek'

Bocah lelaki bermata sipit itu tergelak, mematahkan crayon birunya, meneguk salivanya kasar saat mendengar sapaan manis khas Sandeul.

Benar saja kan, gadis kecil itu langsung beringsut duduk di depannya lalu memasang aegyo attacknya,

"imut dan manis sih, tapi…" inner Baro tentang kejadian yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,

"Oppa, tahu tidak kemarin Sandeul kena flu lho, hidung Sandeulie mampet dan susah bernafas. Kok oppa tidak jenguk Sandeuli…" rajuknya,

"oh? Nan mollayo?" jawab Baro, bocah lelaki tujuh tahun itu seadanya…

"molla?" todong Sandeul dengan mata yang mengerjap-ngerjap dari jarak dekat,

"hm…" angguknya cepat.

"gwancanha, oppa,oppa! Oppa tahu tidak kata omma Sandeuli sudah dewasa makanya sekarang tidak boleh minum susu pakai dot lagi, tapi kemarin waktu sakit masih pakai dot … oppa, oppaa" rengeknya karena ucapannya tidak di gubris .

"nde," jawab Baro malas, meneruskan kembali kegiatan mewarnainya.

"oppa mewarnai appa ?" Sandeul,

"dinosaurus" jawab Baro Singkat agak ketus,

"oh," Sandeul beroh ria memperhatikannya.

"eh, tumben tidak mengacak?" monolog Baro bingung karena biasanya gadis penyuka ayam goreng itu pasti akan mengacau.

Suasana hening untuk lima belas menit ke depan, hingga…

1,

2,

3,

Sandeul langsung menarik buku mewarnai milik Baro, membuat gambarnya tercoret garis panjang.

"oppa mau tidak menikah dengan Sandeul?" Aegyo attack plus mega deathglare seribu volt, Cho Sandeul…

Baro membeo, entah dari mana gadis kecil itu mempelajari kata-kata seperti itu?

"SHIRRIO" tolaknya tegas.

Namun bukannya menangis karena lamarannya ditolak, Sandeul malah memasang seringai evil yang sering ia lihat dari sang ayah saat menjahili ibunya di kamar atau di dapur.

"MAU" ucap Sandeul berkacak pinggang,

"SHIRRIO" Baro menyingkir, bersiap untuk angkat kaki dan tancap gas kabur dari ruangan itu namun,

'brak'

Ia kalah cepat dangan Sandeul yang sudah keburu berdiri di depannya, "menikah denganku ya oppa!" pintanya lagi,

"maldo andwe!" Baro mundur hingga ia jatuh terselandung crayon yang tumpah kelantai,

"oppa, menikahlah denganku"

Bulu kuduk Baro meremang merasakan firasat buruk, sungguh ia sangat takut menghadapi puteri si magnae evil Cho ini.

.

.

.

.

"diatas ribut sekali, apa yang anak-anak itu lakukan? Omo apa Sandeul membuat Baro menangis lagi" cemas Sungmin yang sudah akan naik ke atas namun Yesung mencegahnya,

"biar aku saja yang lihat"

"Siapa sangka gadis semungil itu bisa membuat anak laki-laki menangis" geleng Eunhyuk yang kini sudah bergabung,dan memakan wafflenya.

Kedua orang dewasa itu mengangguk , menatap Kyuhyun yang baru selesai dengan ponselnya,

"kenapa menatapku begitu?" Kyuhyun kikuk.

"untung saja secara fisik Sandeul mirip dengan ommanya, tidak terbayang jika sifat dan fisiknya sepertimu?" geleng Eunhyuk, mengetuk-ngetuk pelan kepalanya lalu mengelus perut besarnya.

"Hiks, APPAA!" jerit Baro yang terdengar sampai ke bawah membuat mereka terkejut.

"omo, omo…" pekik Eunhyuk tak kalah keras saat merasakan perutnya melilit dan air ketubannya pecah tiba-tiba, menambah suasana semakin ramai dengan jeritan.

.

.

.

.

"APPA!" pekik Baro saat melihat ayahnya masuk dengan raut datar.

"Appa, jebal selamatkan aku. Sandeul bilang jika ia ingin menikah denganku" paniknya.

Namun bukannya melerai atau menaggapi sang anak, Yesung malah cepat-cepat mengambil handy came di rak atas.

" Sandeulie , coba ulangi yang tadi tadi" pintanya sambil menekan tombol on.

"Baro oppa harus menikah dengan Sandeuli " jawanya polos, menghadap kamera.

"SHIRRIO!" jerit Baro sekencang-kencangnya,

Membuat Yesung tergelak geli, meminta Sandeul mengulangi ucapannya lagi, dan lagi…

Membuat putera pertamanya itu tambah menangis kencang.

"hiks, hiks, tidak mau appa, tidak mau"

"MAU" paksa Sandeul berkacak pinggang, matanya melotot lalu mengerjap lucu ,dan bibirnya tersenyum serasa menikmati aksinya mengusili sang 'oppa'

"hahahahhahaa" kekeh Yesung geli yang terus merekam mereka. Tanpa ia tahu jika suasana di bawah juga tidak kalah panas.

.

.

.

.

"otthokhae arraseo? Sungmin ikutan bingung melihat Eunhyuk yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"Min-a bukankah kau sudah pernah melahirkan" ucap Eunhyuk kepayahan.

"nan mollayo eonni, sandeul lahir saat ia delapan bulan. Aku juga tidak mengalami kontraksi karena dulu langsung dioperasi cesar" jawab Sungmin dengan nada panik.

"Akhhh" raung Eunhyuk lagi menahan jengkel, pasalnya bukan hanya Sungmin saja yang memasang wajah bingung, tapi Kyuhyun dan Donghae juga ikut-ikutan bingung.

"rumah sakit" ucap Eunhyuk terbata

"HAE RUMAH SAKIT" jerit Eunhyuk tertahan menekan perutnya.

.

.

.

.

"SHIRRIO"

"MAU"

"SHIRRIO"

"MAU"

"Kalau sudah besar nanti Sandeuli mau menikah dengan Baro oppa titik!"

"hiks, hiks, appa jebal selaeyojuseyo, selamatkan aku appa aku tidak mau"

"MAUUUUUUUUU"

"hahahahaha, aigoo kalian lucu sekali" kekeh Yesung masih fokus merekam.

"ottokhae , ottokhae, eonnie…"

"DEMI TUHAN LEE DONGHAE TELEPON AMBULANCE"

**.**

" _**untung saja cafenya sepi coba kalo ramai pengunjung? Entahlah…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca^^.**

**Sign**

**.hyejinpark.**

**.**


	4. Side Story

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LIFE (KYUMIN)**

**WRITTEN BY HYEJINPARK2014**

**|IT IS MIND, DON'T COPY PASTE OR PLAGIAT|NO BASH, NO FLAME|THE CHARACTERS ARE BELONG TO GOD AND MY SENSE_IDEA_and MIND|**

**|GS|KYUMIN|MARRIED LIFE_FAMILY| Side Story|**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Selamat malam udara dingin nan beku di akhir bulan Desember. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa jam lagi sampai terompet tahun baru akan ditiup. Udara minus dua derajat celcius tampaknya tidak menyulutkan antusiame jutaan penduduk bumi dalam euphoria tahun ini. Cho Kyuhyun, dua puluh delapan tahun duduk di depan tungku perapian, matanya terpejam menikmati lantunan music klasik yang mengalun lembut di indra pendengarnya. Tangan kanannya tengah memegang segelas wine yang hanya bersisa seperempat gelas. Ini sudah lama sekali semenjak _"ia tidak bisa merayakan tahun baru dengan orang terkasihnya, Lee Sungmin…"_

"cetas,duarr…kretek,kretek…"

Gaduh suara petasan membuka mata Kyuhyun, ia menengok arlojinya ini masih pukul sebelas malam namun petasan dan kembang api sudah dinyalakan. Ia bangkit, menuju jendela menyibak gorden itu sedikit lalu diintipnya senyum riang beberapa maid, pengurus kebun dan pak Kang-supir pribadinya, mereka tampak riang berpesta barbeque di halaman belakang. Tentu saja hal itu sudah atas izinnya.

"hahhh"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, masih ada satu jam lagi sebelum tahun baru dimulai, dan ia masih disini sendirian. Habis berkutat dengan setumpuk berkas di laptopnya lalu istirahat sebentar menikmati wine yang memang kegemarannya sambil duduk bersandar di sofa dekat tungku perapian.

Kyuhyun pun memandang sekeliling, manik stoiknya tak sadar menerawang jauh ke depan… tak terasa ini sudah berlangsung delapan tahun lamanya. Benar… Cho Kyuhyun yang sekarang berusia dua puluh delapan tahun masih mengingat jelas semuanya.

Ia edarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, lalu terhenti pada sebuah jam besar yang berdiri kokok di pojokan ruangan. Kyuhyun terkekeh, jam itu pernah menjadi koleksi barang antik ibunya semasa ia Junior High School. Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi karena mengingat hal itu, ia bahkan masih mengingatnya dengan sangat detail saat bagaimana ayahnya, pak Moon dan pak Kang harus bolak-balik memindahkan posisi jam itu atas perintah Heechul sang ibu.

"gluk" menghabiskan tetes terakhir winenya dalam sekali teguk. Menengok kebelakang, memikirkan apa saja yang telah ia habiskan selama beberapa tahun hidupnya. Ingatannya pun memutar pada peristiwa tahun itu, diambilnya sebuah album photo bercover silver yang ia simpan baik-baik di jejeran rak buku.

Entahlah setiap kali Kyuhyun membuka lembar demi lembar album itu terbesit rasa aneh di dadanya. Ia selalu merasakan kombinasi aneh antara kesedihan dan kegembiraan yang luar biasa dari lembaran photo-photo itu. Itu harta berharga seorang Cho Kyuhyun…

"TENG,TENG,TENG"

Bunyi nyaring dari sebuah lonceng jam, jarum panjangnya terhenti di angka tujuh romawi yang terukir di bulatan besar tempat jamnya.

Kyuhyun sekali lagi dibuat tersenyum, "persis seperti waktu itu, suaramu masih merdu kawan" monolognya tersenyumke arah jam itu.

Hari itu, tanggal tiga belas Juli delapan tahun yang lalu… bunyi lonceng gereja bergema di kapel kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul, para tamu tampak antusias duduk di dalam kursi gereja menunggu upacara pemberkatan pernikahan dimulai. Tampak lebih dari dua ratus undangan yang sebagian duduk di dalam dan yang sebagian lagi harus menunggu di luar.

'Krieetttt'

Dua sisi pintu gereja terbuka lebar, menampakkan sang pengantin wanita yang terbalut sangat cantik dengan gaun putih gading yang menjuntai jatuh ke lantai. Tak lupa kerudung putih berenda dan mahkota kecil bertengger apik di tatanan rambutnya yang hanya di ikat rapih ke belakang.

Lee Sungmin tersenyum bahagia dengan dituntun ayahnya menghampiri pria yang jangkung yang berdiri di depan altar, pria yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suaminya.

Pipi Sungmin merona seketika saat ayahnya menyerahkan tangannya ke Kyuhyun,

"jaga dan cintai puteriku sepenuh jiwamu" ujar Kangin pada Kyuhyun,

"pasti aboeji" janji Kyuhyun padanya, dengan tegas dan mantap.

Mereka berbalik, menghadap pendeta yang bersiap membaca alkitab untuk mereka dan upacara pemeberkatan pernikahan ini. Suasana sakral dan hening datang mengerubung, membawa mereka berdua pada ikatan yang kuat dimata hukum dan Tuhan.

"pengantin pria dipersilahkan mencium pengantin wanita" ucap pendeta.

Inilah, inilah yang Kyuhyun tunggu-tunggu dan akhirnya terjadinya juga, Lee Sungmin kini telah resmi menjadi miliknya,istrinya.

Heboh riuh tepuk tangan dan air mata mewarnai prosesi itu, Keduanya tampak sangat berbahagia satu sama lain. Bucket bunga pengantin yang Sungmin lempar ditangkap gesit oleh Kim Ryeowook yang sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri di deretan paling depan, mengundang tawa siapa saja orang yang melihat kegigihan usahanya, agar dapat lekas menikah dengan Kim Yesung-pujaan hatinya, yang kini sedang menjalani wajib militer.

Mobil iring-iringan pengantin, membelah jalanan yang sepi membawa mereka ke sebuah tempat, yang telah dipersiapkan matang-matang oleh Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Keistana baru mereka, sebuah vila kecil di udara pegunungan yang asri dengan pemandangan yang langsung menghadap laut, istana kecil yang dipersiapkan Kyuhyun untuk tempat pribadi mereka.

"Minnimin,saranghae" kecup Kyuhyun dibibir bershape-M milik Sungmin

Sungmin terbaring pasrah, di bawah kungkungan Kyuhyun, meremas kemeja putih milik Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir terlepas dari tubuhnya, menyalurkan kegugupannya. Menunggu Kyuhyun, melakukan tugas dimalam pertama mereka.

"Saranghae nado"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc…

Sign

hyejinpark


	5. Chapter 5

**I QUIT!**


End file.
